


Far Cry 5 Writings

by Glowworm26



Series: Far Cry 5 Writings [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bunker Ending (Far Cry), Bunker Ending - Slight AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, General Far Cry Themes/Violence, Ominous Themes, Pregnancy, children in peril, mention of miscarriage, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowworm26/pseuds/Glowworm26
Summary: Whenever I write standalone or short writings starring everyone's favorite rednecks and crazy cultists.





	1. "You're safe now. I've got you." - John/Fem!Dep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission goes wrong and the Deputy finds herself in the care of an unlikely source.

Rook’s had shitty days before, but this one takes the cake for sure. If she ever got out of this situation, this would be one hell of a story to tell her kids. That is if she didn’t bleed out all over the forest floor first.

It had all started when she had been marked John after blowing up his silos all over the valley. She then led a fun goose chase (at least it was fun for her) before she ran headlong into a very angry grizzly. She barely escaped and found herself staggering away into the woods clutching her torn shoulder and ruined foot as her pursuers dealt with the beast. After limping past trees and tracking blood, she found an abandoned home where she could...rest and get better. No way was she dying here when there was so much work to be done and people to help.

She tripped upon the entrance way and nearly fell face-first, only saving herself clumsily with the near-empty bookshelf. She heard a pained cry leave her as her ankle stung. She pulled herself up, wincing and groaning as she found her sight blurring at the edges from the pain. She also found her chest hurting, breathing labored.

 _Stop...being a baby...Head to...couch..._ She found herself flopping onto the couch, leaning back against it as she gazed at her shoulder, foot forgotten. God...don’t let...that be bone...

While she was able to use her meager medical supplies on her person to patch some of it up, Rook knew this wasn’t enough and she pulled out her radio to contact anyone out there.

 _Wished I...had brought someone along with me...no one knows..._ “H-Hello? An..yone out there? I...I need some help.”

After some silence, a voice she really didn’t want to hear came on. “ _Well, Deputy, it seems your in a bit of a situation. Ready to come to me and confess?”_

“Fuck...me...’course it had to be...you,” she said, gritting out the words. “No, I’m...good, you can just...gahh, fuckin’ ribs...”

 _“You don’t sound good. Where are you?”_ It may have been because of the blood loss, but she could have sworn his tone had become a bit less smarmy. More strained.

“A bear...attacked me. Got my shoulder, every...thing hurts...went into a house, no people. There’s a...a cute piggy sign out front though...cute piggy...” She felt her eyes closing as she turned to look at the out-of-focus sign out front. “Fuck...guess I’ll die...good for you and your family, you...won...”

She thought she heard him calling her name and angry, tense shouting coming closer, but it was harder to focus when she wanted to just close her eyes and drift off.

_It’s better this way...no more cult, no more Seed’s, no more responsibility or guilt or being everyone’s...hero..._

* * *

Rook’s eyes eventually opened to an unfamiliar ceiling. She felt sore, but not in overwhelming pain. Her body was heavy, but comfortable and it took her cloudy mind to realize she was on a bed in a relatively dark, small room. As her senses were coming back to her, she realized her arms were tied together to the bed post and her ruined foot was bound in a cast.

 _God really is cruel, huh?_ As soon as she was putting two and two together, the door opened and she felt her stomach churn when she saw the familiar face strode in.

“Ah, Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken,” John said, approaching the bed with a smirk. He was way too cheery about all this. “Here I was worried the Bliss concentration given to you was too much, but God truly delivers.”

As Rook tried to pull herself up, wincing from the pain in her shoulder and chest, she felt him gently push her down.

“Don’t push yourself. You have at least three broken ribs, a damaged shoulder that needed several stitches, and a sprained foot. You’ll just end up hurting yourself even more.”

She tried to mumble out a “fuck you,” but her tongue felt like lead, so she simply opted for a raised, shaky middle finger, barely formed from her tied-up hands.

“Charming. You should be thanking me for saving your life, you know,” John said, letting out a wistful sigh. “That wrath of yours will be the death of you if you continue acting this way.” He then walked over to a table and pulled out a small box.

 _Shit, here it comes._ Rook did her best to move away from John as he came closer. “D-Don’t...”

“Stop moving, I’m simply changing your bandages. Or do you want one of the followers whose family or friends you slaughtered to actually do the treatment?”

Rook looked to see that it was a medical kit and John was holding bandages. He helped her sit up and she reluctantly agreed. Upon realizing she was only in a white cotton bra and plain shorts (definitely not her ruined, ratty one), in front of one of her greatest enemies, she attempted to pull the sheets over her.

“Don’t tell me the great Deputy is too coy to let anyone see her like this?” John said, smirk returning as his eyes trailed a bit over her body. A sharp glare from Rook caused him to lift his hands, his manner softening. “I’m hurt you’d think I would do anything unseemly. I am just trying to help; may I proceed?”

She sighed, realizing she wouldn’t get better quicker and escape if she put up too much of a struggle. She nodded and allowed herself to relax, though her gaze was still wary. As John tended to her injuries, the only sound being his soft humming that Rook did find (reluctantly) soothing, she cleared her dry throat and asked, “Why?”

“Hmm? I do have some experience with patching injuries up and I don’t exactly trust others to do this job right...”

She shook her head. “No, I mean...why help me? You could’ve let me die. Get rid of a huge problem. When I get better, I’ll just go right back into stopping you and your family’s plans. So why...you in love with me or something?” she added the last part jokingly.

John scoffed indignantly as he finished up his task, but Rook could have sworn she saw his cheeks turn a bit pink. _He’d almost be dashing and this would be sweet if not for the whole insane cultist gig._

“Don’t be absurd; falling for a hellcat like you? I have high standards, and Joseph would never allow it. But if you think you can escape your atonement for all that you’ve done through death, you have the wrong idea. And don’t think I’ll let you leave now that I have you. Once you get better, the confession will begin. I think you’ll be more...willing as we spend some quality time together as you heal. I believe you’ll be begging to embrace the Power of Yes in no time.”

It was Rook’s turn to scoff as John stood up, med kit in his hands and still smiling smarmy. She could feel her throat tightening once more as she cursed her current predicament. “And here I thought you actually had a shred of human compassion and decency. Too bad, and here I might have grown fond of you.”

A small snort of laughter came from John as he laid a hand on top of her head. While she tensed up from his touch, she didn’t shake it off as she held eye contact with him, trying to be tougher than she felt.

“There’s nothing to worry about, Deputy. You’re safe now. I’ve got you,” he said, an odd glint in his eyes that made Rook gulp.

_Yeah, I feel safer already._


	2. The Shepherd and The Lambs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the world has fallen into the flames, Joseph is given a second chance to be a true father, even if he truly doesn't deserve it. AU in which the Deputy abandoned her nieces to Joseph in the bunker.

Everything that had led up to this point was a blur. The only clear memory was the final stand between him and the Deputy, where he had fallen. The day was beautiful and clear, the air still. No wind, no animal cries. And then the sirens wailed and the bombs fell. He knew The Collapse had arrived in all its fury and righteous fire, and only he knew of it. There was panicking, disbelief, crying from all around him, except from him.

He had been shoved into a car, everything was red and ash and heat. He was between the two girls, the younger one trembling like a leaf and the older screaming, eyes widened in shock as her shouts ranged from how they would all die to yelling for her aunt to keep driving. The Deputy was in the driver’s seat, driving erratically, the only sound from her were erratic mumblings of how he was right and heavy breathing. Her superior was in the passenger, giving frantic directions to the bunker.

And then they crashed.

He awoke and let out a cough, the environment making it harder to breathe, his thoughts jumbled but forming faster as he looked around. The old sheriff had gone through the windshield, half his body still inside and the rest on the hood, his skull split open and eyes glazed over. The driver’s seat was empty, the door open. He looked over. The older girl was unconscious, but alive, head bleeding and breathing slow. He heard a whimper to his right and saw the little one curled up, eyes wide and form trembling hard as she regarded him.

There was no sign of the Deputy, corpse or otherwise.

“Are you alright, child?” he said, his voice soft and raspy from the ash. She did not respond and he offered a weak smile. He saw the bunker in front of them. He turned back. “We will head there. I will carry your sister and you’ll ride my back. We cannot stay out here long. Alright, Fern?”

He speaks gently to her. He knows she is the soft-spoken one, the one who will be more likely to trust him. She nods, but does not speak. He crawls to the front and exits the driver’s door. The world is on fire and the air is toxic. It stings, the sky is black and it hurts to even look around. He had no time to waste.

He opened her side and lifted the older girl—he remembered her name, Hazel—up with ease, putting his weight to carrying her limp form. He went to the other side and Fern opened the door. He leaned down, prepared his weight and she climbed onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She dangled like a rag doll, her legs are useless and he struggled on his way, marching on. He wondered where the Deputy has gone. Perhaps she had already entered the bunker, but it didn’t feel likely. She would have brought her nieces in and left him outside if that were the case.

He was able to make it to the doors despite his struggle with the two bodies he was transporting. He briefly put Hazel down and opened the bunker doors, slowly as they creaked open. He could already hear the old man who had hidden away here calling up from within. He helped the girls into the top steps and closed the doors shut, muting the destruction outside and putting things in the dark.

He turned to Fern, huddling close to her sister. “I’ll be right back, my child. Keep close to your sister.” It hurt his heart to see her timidly nod and shuffle closer to her sister, but it was better that she didn’t see what he was about to do.

There had been a struggle, but the old man had gone down quickly, even with his current state. All it took was a distraction from Fern’s cries to turn his back, and Joseph swung a wrench down on his head, bringing it down a few more times.

_It was for the best...he would not have let me stayed otherwise._ He looked around the small bedroom for anything useful. Among the supplies he found were a pair of handcuffs and the tattered remains of the Deputy’s worn uniform in a pile. He grabbed the cuffs and pocketed them as he moved.

He saw Fern stroking her sister’s hair as Hazel was coming to, emitting low groans and head lolling, but not regaining full consciousness.

He picked up Fern first, who let out a few cries of confusion and she begins to flail in his arms.

“It’s alright. I’m taking you to a room where you will be more comfortable. I’ll bring your sister soon.”

She gave him a troubled stare but didn’t struggle as he brought her to the infirmary and placed her on a cot. “Would you like a blanket? Some water? I could grab you a book, though I’m not sure there’s much here that you would like.”

She stayed quiet, but shook her head. She used her upper body to pull herself up and drew her legs to her, huddled close as her eyes looked around. “Where’s Uncle Dutch?”

“He wasn’t here.” She gives him a hard look before looking away, downward. He let out a soft sigh and began to head out. “I’ll be right back with your sister.”

He then went back to Hazel, lifted her up and checked her vitals. She had a minor head wound and small lacerations from the crash, but nothing he couldn’t treat. He walked to the infirmary and placed her on a cot. After securing her wrists with the cuffs to the bed post, he treated her wounds.

“Why’d you put handcuffs on her?” Fern said, an edge in her tone.

“The minute she wakes up, she will no doubt attack me. I need her to listen first and when I feel she won’t harm herself or me, then I’ll remove them. I won’t do anything to hurt you or her, I promise.”

He left the room briefly to handle the old man, disposing of the body by briefly opening the doors and then immediately throwing it out. He glanced briefly outside, at the world he knew was coming, that the Lamb of God had wrought...who had seemingly vanished into the flames.

He shut the doors and headed for the small bedroom where a radio sat on a table. He observed it and began to see if there was anyone out there. Once the seven years were over, there would be no need for these machines, but for now he had to make sure some members of his flock were safe. He had very few things left and to think on it anymore would drive him mad.

He heard the emergency broadcast system, but nothing else.

It was when he heard the distant rattling of the cuffs and Fern addressing her sister that he headed for the infirmary. He saw a struggling Hazel shifting upward as she pulled on the cuffs and she turned to glare at Joseph. “Where’s Aunt Layla and Dutch, you sonuvabitch!? Where are they?!”

“I’m glad you are awake, my child. We have much to discuss, the three of us.” He pulled a chair forward and sat facing the girls, worry and fury on two individual faces. “The Collapse has come. The world as we know it is over. We shall reside in this bunker for seven years and then step into the New Eden, the Paradise I had prepared my family for, and start again.”

“Save your fuckin’ prattling for your braindead sheep, I don’t give a fuck if you were right!” Hazel shouted, eyes ablaze. “Where’s Dutch and Sheriff Whitehorse and Aunt Layla!?”

Joseph closed his eyes and swallowed his ire. These were children, confused and hurt. They needed guidance and care, otherwise he’d never reach them.

“Sheriff Whitehorse was already dead in the crash. Your friend Dutch...would not have let me stay otherwise, so I removed him. As for the Deputy...Layla...I don’t know what has happened to her.”

“Bullshit! Just a few hours ago, you held us hostage and fought with everyone! You killed Dutch; who’s to say you didn’t kill the sheriff and Aunt Layla, too!” Hazel screamed, tears brimming on her eyes as she fought against the cuffs, making an awful clamor.

“He’s not lying, Hazel.” Both Joseph and Hazel’s eyes turned to Fern, small and meek, looking at the sheets and picking her nails. “I woke first. Things were blurry and my eyes stung, but I saw Mr. Whitehorse...through the windshield. Joseph and you were unconscious. I tried waking you, I thought you were all dead. Then I saw Aunt Layla wake up...I called out to her and tried to reach for her. She, she just _stared_ at me,  like she didn't know me. She didn’t say a word, and we stayed like that for what felt like forever...and then she ran out of the car and, and I couldn’t see where she went! She...I _screamed_ for her!” Her strained voice suddenly began to break into a hysterical high-pitched voice, tears and sobbing threatening to spill over. “Then he came to a few minutes after that. She...she just...”

The air was heavy with tension with only Fern’s sobbing breaths the only noise as she struggled to gain it under control. Hazel had stopped moving, and Joseph could have sworn she stopped breathing or blinking with how still she became. The fire in her eyes were extinguished, her very soul crumbling as her face fell with the realization that she may not trust Joseph’s word, but she could trust her sister’s. Any excuse or explanation would fall flat at this point and there was only one thing to accept: Layla Rook had abandoned her nieces, not caring if they were alive or not.

Joseph stared at these lost lambs, realizing that everything that had unfolded was everything that the Voice had told him would happen and yet he could feel the same emptiness that these children felt now. He had waited so long for the prophecy that God told him would be fulfilled. He had prepared his family for this and now his brothers, his Faith, and perhaps all of his flock were ash. He felt no victory or self-righteous over this, even if he did how could he gloat to these girls? They had lost their mother, a man—his older brother—whom they might have called father, they had been thrown into senseless bloodshed, their entire world had been cleansed by God’s fury, and now their aunt has abandoned them, to her sworn enemy.

It was then that he saw a new purpose laid out of him, right in front of his eyes, now that the Voice had gone quiet with the prophecy fulfilled, as he awaited these seven years to leave the bunker and into New Eden. He knew God always had a plan; he had sacrificed his own daughter so many years ago to prove his loyalty to God and to reward him, God had come full circle to give him this gift, to begin anew.

His stoic face became warm, a soft smile gracing it as he drew closer to them. Hazel did not notice, too lost in her own thoughts, head bowed as her disheveled light brown hair covered her face. Fern had settled down to notice the change in him and her gaze looked warily on.

“There is no need to fear now. I am not going to hurt you. The sins of your aunt and of the Resistance against my family have nothing to do with you. You’re all I have left now. You’re my family. And when this world is ready to be borne anew, we will step into the light.”

Fern’s gaze widened with horror and realization while Hazel barely looked at him, hair revealing her dark eyes as she gave him a tired, despair-ridden glare. Blood was drawn from her mouth as she bit into her lip and her fists were held tightly together. Fern was trembling again, soft hiccups coming from her mouth. It would take much work to get them to trust and love him like a father, but Joseph Seed did not become the Father without putting any work into it. He leaned back in his chair with a content smile, a newfound peace settling over him after all the angry and despair the recent events had brought him.

“I am your Father...and you are my children. And together, we will march to Eden’s Gate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second request, this time for a Joseph-centered fic! I also introduced some of my OCs, my Deputy's nieces. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. A Happy Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Far Cry 5. Kim finds out she’s pregnant and wants to find a way to tell Nick. Things don’t go according to plan.

If you asked Kim if she had the opportunity to change her life would she do so, she would give a strong, hard “no.” Things hadn’t always been easy, of course, life generally isn’t. She still thinks about the baby she lost, the fights she had with Nick’s family and feeling she damaged his relationship with his father, how money could be tight at times and running a small, family aerial business had as many downs as ups (not to mention the annoying hotshot lawyer’s recent attempts to buy out said business causing stress for the couple), but Kim knew that she had it better than most people.

A fun business with a long history with the community. A beautiful, scenic place to call home. Generally nice folk who respected her family (with the exception of a few crackpots and close-minded hicks). And above all, her husband, one of her best friends, a man that was her equal. He could be a goof at times, probably listened to the wrong people (like that conspiracy nut Zip Kupka, or when Sharky Boshaw and his cousin were getting into one of their crazy ideas), and she felt he could be too trusting of others’ true intent because he wants to be friends with everyone, but his honest, sweet, brave nature always won her over in the end. The way he took her flying for their first date, how he stayed by her side through the worst nights, how he trusted her with the business, and how handsome and sweet he was at their small wedding, surrounded by their closest friends. There was no doubt Kim had won out in the end, especially as she looked at the positive test.

Her hand slightly shook as she felt tears slide down her face. She knew she should be wary; it only a few weeks in, and anything could happen. But she could only see the hope that this time, this time she would be lucky after all. They would finally start their family, and she would get to hold her baby, and Nick would finally get to be a father...

She pushed the worried thoughts in the back of her head and thought about the next step: telling Nick. After mulling over, she would wait a bit, see the doctor to make sure everything was stable, and then tell him. With that, she allowed a small smile and tucked the test in her pocket. Things were going to be alright.

* * *

Things weren’t going exactly as she had hoped.

It had been a barely a month since Kim discovered she was pregnant. After a few trips to the clinic to make sure things were going normally, she decided it was time. She had it all planned out as well. Just a nice dinner and then she would serve a small cake where she would cut for him and reveal a small plastic baby she had hid inside it. She had read about a tradition from Mardi Gras where finding the baby was a symbol of luck and prosperity. Well, I’ll definitely want some luck for this, she thought. Then after he looked at the baby, probably thinking ‘what the heck is this doing in the cake,’ she would bring out the test strip and a note from the doctor. It would be a sweet moment for the two of them.

And then she learned that afternoon that Sharky, Hurk Jr. and Zip were coming over dinner.

“Hey-a, Kim! Nick said you were making up some mac and cheese. I know it’s gonna be better than what the Seed’s brought to the last barbeque,” Sharky said as the men entered the house.

“It was a bit watery,” she said, giving a short laugh that she hoped would hide her discontent.

“A bit? It was an insult to all the mac and cheese all over this great nation!” Zip said as he took a seat at the table. “The cows did not sacrifice their life-giving nectar to make cheese for ungrateful hippie commies to soil the name of macaroni and cheese by making it watery than the shits I’ve taken! Pardon my French, ma’am.”

“No worries, Zip,” she said, giving a look at Nick. He shrugged a bit apologetically and hugged her. He had apologized to her early that day when he told her, but she said it was fine. It wasn’t like they were bad guys. Dense idiots with only two brain cells to split between them, yeah, but it wasn’t like she disliked their company. It was just the wrong time.

_Guess a few more people will know about the news. The more the merrier._

The rest of the night was pleasant, if rowdy, with four man-children excitedly talking about conspiracy theories, Hurk’s “travels” (yeah right, as if she believed he tangled with pirates in the Pacific, and dictators and rebels in Kyrat), and the happenings around town, particularly with how weird the Eden’s Gate people were getting and how they were growing. Even she got caught up in some of the conversation and her own thoughts that she didn’t notice Nick head to the kitchen to put his plate up and get another beer, briefly squeezing his wife's shoulder as he left.

“Look, man, all I’m sayin’ is that the Monkey King is real. I mean, every time I prayed to him, I got out of a bad situation. That’s all I’m sayin’, man,” Hurk said as Kim felt herself dissociate and drink her water.

“There is only one God, and I’m pretty sure He doesn’t look like a monkey, no offense to monkeys. I’ll respect your far-fetched beliefs, if you respect mine,” Zip said.

“I don’t know, man, Hurk’s been through some wild shit. Who knows, maybe he’ll bring some of it here to Hope County,” Sharky said. “Hey, Kim, can I crash at your place for a bit, just whenever I need to? Not like right now, and there is no need for concern, but I may be wanted by the po-po for arson. Not like anyone died, but...”

“Wow, Kim, this cake you made tastes grea—” If there were things said right before a disaster, then that would have been it. Following Nick’s mouth-filled compliment, there was a sudden gag, followed by choking noises.

“Nick?” Kim said, rushing to the kitchen, three others following her. Nick was choking in the kitchen, trying to cough up the thing in his throat.

“I got you, buddy!” Sharky said, getting behind Nick and performing the Heimlich on him. To be honest, Kim was surprised he even knew anything about CPR.

“Monkey King, please don’t let Nick choke on cake. He’s got a smokin’ hot wife and a cool plane business to run!” Hurk said, clasping his hands and looking to the sky. Zip was trying to shout directions at Sharky, but had the sense to stay back.

After a few seconds of Sharky trying to help Nick, a small pink plastic figurine of a baby came out of Nick’s throat, landing on the kitchen counter, decked in saliva.

_God really is playing a joke on me. Either that, or it’s the Monkey King._

Kim rushed up to Nick and put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright, hon?”

“Yeah, I’ll be...fine. Whew, imagine me goin’ out choking on cake,” he said with a slight wheeze, giving her a small smile. He turned to Sharky. “Thanks, man. You really helped me out there.”

“No worries, amigo. You got a rock-hard stomach, that’s for sure. Was that weird? Maybe it was...Anyways, ain’t nothin’ taking my best friend away from me, not even...the hell is that anyways?” Sharky said and all eyes were on the plastic baby. Kim wanted to turn invisible at that second; instead she opted for a face-palm.

“Why was there a baby in the cake, Kim?” Nick said, an eyebrow raised and his head tilted like a lost puppy. Then, realization came upon his face. “Baby, are you sayin’...?”

She let out a slight exasperated sigh, a smile gracing her lips as she pulled out the test and doctor’s note from her jeans pocket. “It was supposed to be a cute surprise. But I guess it did end up being one anyways.”

She handed it to Nick, brushing his fingers gently and giving him a happy smile as he looked it over. His eyes began to tear up a beaming smile growing on his face and lip trembling. “When...when did you...?”

“Near the end of last month. I wanted to make sure everything was alright,” she said, feeling her voice crack and tears forming as well. He then embraced her gingerly, his hand gracing over her stomach.

“I’m gonna be a dad...Oh, baby, we’re gonna be parents!” Nick said, kissing her forehead and then her lips happily. He turned to his friends, who had happy smiles on their faces (she even swore she saw Sharky and Zip tearing up). “I’m gonna be a dad, you guys! Rye and Sons is gonna have a new member to the family!”

“It could be a girl as well,” Kim said, arms still wrapped around Nick as she gave him a smirk.

“Well, it’s too early to say so!” Nick said. He felt claps on his back from his three friends, who were giving their congratulations and advice about the baby. She had to roll her eyes at some of the suggestions, but her heart melt when she saw Nick’s proud, beaming smile, his hand wrapped around her waist.

Kim didn’t know what the future was going to bring and she wouldn’t have expected all the chaos that was about to hit the county in the upcoming months. But in that moment, where she was in the kitchen with Nick by her side and talks about telling their friends and getting ready for doctor visits and baby showers, she knew that life was going just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for the FC5 Birthday Bash event hosted on Tumblr. My gift was for @dutchisland. I am really proud of this one so I hope you guys like it! Fun fact, I was going to add a part where they were having a party and Kim found out John's rumor about being the dad and then smashing watery mac and cheese on his head in revenge, but I was pressed for time (I might do a sequel to this, who knows).

**Author's Note:**

> My first request from Tumblr. I'll be adding more stories to here. R&R (do people still say that?), and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
